


A lavender scent and steel sword.

by justereforthelaugh



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justereforthelaugh/pseuds/justereforthelaugh
Summary: "Men told stories of her kind and people like kings were portrayed as them. Strong, fearless leaders who led armies to victory"





	

Laura was a silent watcher. Never showing herself, never coming out of the shadows, always just... Watching.

 

She watched the village closely, has been for a while, but there was one villager that peaked her interest most. She was a dark haired girl, always straying away from the native folk, everyday she wold go out, always at dawn and then return at dusk. Everyday this had been going on since she arrived.

 

Laura had learned she was not a native from an elder in her pack. Elders were wise and old, never to be ignored. For the cubs it was like they knew everything, but Laura shook out the thought and followed the barbed wire fence around the cattle field.

 

Her paws thudded silently against the snow engulfed grass, the chill of the ice not affecting her. Her fur as white as the snow surrounding her, making it hard for the naked human eye to see.

 

She sniffed the air, nothing weird, just the smell of meat cooking coming from one of the huge wooden huts. Laura always thought they were intimidating, mostly always in her wolf from, civilisation was a mere thought for her. She was born into the wild and would die in the wild.

 

Once she rounded the cattle fence, she reached the chicken huts. How easy it would be to snag one, but she decided against it. The villagers needed them and she could easily take down a good sized deer later on.

 

She had lost the girl, she should be getting round to leaving now, the sun was just coming up. The village not even awake yet.  
‘The perfect time to slip away...’ She thought.

 

Laura decided on climbing a near by hill and waiting on a large rock, the mysterious dark haired girl seemed to always come this way.  
She had been waiting about 20 minuets before she heard the crunch of feet amongst the snow, her head perked up from where it was resting on her paws and her ears came forward for a better listen.

 

The hill she was sat on was more of a rock face and took a bit of climbing.

 

A bag came flying out of nowhere and landed heavily on the ground followed by a hand gripping at the edge of the rock and soon a head. 

 

Laura had never seen the girl up close, she had a beauty to her, but a foreign kind of beauty, not like the women of her homes beauty, Laura has had her fair share of her homelands women but the girls beauty was fresh, her features softer. 

 

The girl was still looking down, ridding her... Trousers? Of dirt and moss from the rocks, it was unusual for women to wear men’s pants but Laura wasn’t against it. She was a mythical beast after all, men told stories of her kind and people like kings were portrayed like them. Strong, fearless leaders who led armies to victory. 

 

The wolf gave the girl a once over, a dark, almost black, tunic occupied her top half and dark pants her bottom half. An impressive sword at her side, black boots made of fine leather and a black velvet cloak that swayed in the breezed clipped onto her tunic.

 

Laura looked back up to the girls face to see her staring right back, jaw slack and eyes wide. In the blink of an eye the dark haired girl had her sword drawn and pointed at the white wolf.  

 

Laura stood up on all fours abruptly, her kind was a lot bigger and more intimidating then average wolves, they came up to humans collar bones on all fours and towered over them on their back two legs.

 

The girls hand was shaking slightly, from being frightened or the winter cold, Laura doesn’t know, but she didn’t want to come off as a threat so she did the only thing she could think that wasn’t a threat.

 

Her great big body rolled and onto the floor, her cheeks fell upwards revealing sharp teeth. Her tongue was sticking out from the side of her mouth.

 

“What are you doing foul beast?” Her voice was deep and commanding, “Why are you being submissive? Stop at once and fight like the creature you are!” Her voice raised slightly and became more squeaky as the sentence came to a finish.

 

The sword was starting to shake more now and Laura didn’t know what to do, well, she had an idea, but it was a very stupid one. But Laura was careless and stupid sometimes.  
She got back up and slowly made her way towards the girl, attentive at first. The girl backed up with every step the wolf took until her back was pressed against a nearby rock.  
Laura was an arms reach away now, her neck was fully stretched and she was sniffing. The girl smelt like the lavender fields and Heather. She got closer and closer to the girls face, the darker haired girl turned her face away from the wolf so the side of it was pressed against the rock.

 

The wolfs hot breath blowing wisps of hair across her face. What came next the girl didn’t expect, a warm tongue made contact with a cold cheek and slid upwards to her hair line.

 

Laura stepped back and slowly the girl opened her eyes. Her hand came up to here the Wolf had licked it and turned her head to look at Laura.

 

Her eyes full of confusion and Laura felt a sense of curiousness also. The girl slowly stood up and inched towards the wolf, Laura was weary, but only because her sword was still unsheathed. A hand came into view, slowly reaching towards Laura’s snout. Laura’s head was running a thousand miles per hour with how bad of an idea this was but she let it happen anyway.

 

To speed up the process Laura placed her snout in the girls hand then Laura pulled away, it was just a touch, nothing more.  
Suddenly a fierce howl ripped through the wind and hit Laura ear drums like a hammer. She winced, her ears coming back and her eyes closing.

 

She knew she had to return to her pack for tonight’s hunt but she didn’t want to leave. The human must of only heard the howl faintly or not at all because she wasn’t paying any attention to it.

 

Laura looked back to her, a wolfs equivalent of an apology across her face. With one last lick to the humans hand she turned and disappeared down the face of the hill.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lauras basically an exaggerated dire wolf. 
> 
> This is set in the deep north of Scotland in like the 14th century.
> 
> if y'all have any questions just ask and this hasn't been proof read.
> 
> Comments and all that are very welcome.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
